


Taking Back Control

by Tonio4316



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Break Up, Future Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski is a supportive dad, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Stilinski Family Feels, college aged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonio4316/pseuds/Tonio4316
Summary: After the pack takes advantage of Stiles while he's vulnerable, he leaves them to try and figure out where his loyalties lie. In doing so Stiles comes into powers he never thought he could posses and makes a deal with an old enemy for the betterment of the town.
Relationships: Alan Deaton & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Taking Back Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at not only Teen Wolf fanfic but creative writing in general, so any and all mistakes are my own. Especially with any bad writing. I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with this and I'm not even sure I'll finish this so read at your own peril. Any constructive criticism would be helpful. If you do read through this then thank you for the time you took to read.

“Who the hell thinks that splitting up is ever a good idea?” Stiles laments out loud. “Have none of those idiots ever watched a horror flick?” 

Stiles was beginning to question the intelligence of his pack as he traipses through the forest, the moon hidden behind the clouds in the sky making it difficult to navigate. He startles when he hears a twig snap to his left and quickly moves his phones flashlight in the direction hoping to catch a glimpse at what made the noise.

“It was probably just a fox or deer…” he thinks to himself, praying he is right. 

The pack had caught wind of the smell of thyme and rosemary while patrolling their borders. They, meaning Stiles, had looked into what could cause a smell such as that and one of their neighboring packs mentioned that the smell of magic sometimes smelled similar depending on the type of magic.

The pack then decided that the most _logical_ solution would be to send everyone to sections of the preserve to investigate anything that seemed too out of the ordinary. Yet they seem to always forget that Stiles is not so supernaturally inclined like them, making him the most likely to accidentally overlook something.

He wonders if it was intentional. Derek has been getting distant lately, less attentive to conversations between them, more likely to blow off plans, instead organizing “werewolf only” pack nights. He knows for a fact that Allison and Lydia go to these pack nights so he's beginning to think that maybe instead of “werewolf only” it’s more “Stiles free” pack nights.

Another loud snap to his right this time brings him out of his thoughts and back to the present. When he looks up he sees a man who looks to be in his mid to late 40’s step out of the darkness. When Stiles makes an attempt at getting a message to the pack the man reaches out with a hand and clamps it closed, in the process smashing his phone in his hands.

“Jesus Christ dude! Do you know how much phones cost now-a-days?” Stiles shouts at the man, “I mean honesl-” The man waves his hands across his face forcing Stiles’ lips shut.

“Young man you speak far too loudly. Now I need you to tell me what I want to know and I need you to do so quickly. Where is this towns Alpha and where is the Nemeton?”

The old man then makes the reverse gesture and allows Stiles a chance to speak. “What on earth makes you think that I know what you are talking about, I'm just taking a walk through the woods.” Stiles scrambles backwards hoping to put some distance between the man and himself.

“Young man don’t you know it’s not polite to lie to your elders?” The man takes several steps forward. There seems to be a part in the clouds allowing the moon to shine more light through the forest, lighting up the features of the man. He seems even less old and more like a walking corpse now, like his skin is just hanging off the bones with no muscles to be seen.

Stiles continues taking steps backwards trying to think of a way out. Taking a look behind himself he makes out what looks like a broken branch laying on the floor of the forest. He makes a dash for the broken branch, only, when he gets ahold of it realizes its instead an exposed root of the tree it’s lying under. Cursing under his breath he turns to look at the old man, only to see nothing but empty forests. 

A voice speaks directly behind him, “Maybe I can force some manners into you. Children these days know nothing of respect and propriety.” Stiles whips his head around and comes face to face with the older man. He lets out a yelp and a hand grips around his throat with surprising strength.

“Now, tell me what I want to know. Where is the towns Alpha and where can I find the Nemeton?”

With a tremble in his voice, Stiles begins to speak, “Derek is out in the northern part of the preserve looking for any sign of who I'm assuming to be you. As for the Nemeton, we get led to it. There’s no way of tracking it down.”

The witch lets go of his neck and takes a step back. With a cough Stiles falls forward onto his hands and knees. “What the Hell did you do to me?” He rasps out.

“It’s a simple spell really, when asked a question you will be forced to answer truthfully to the best of your ability. Excellent for getting information quickly. Now if you’ll excuse me I have an Alpha to find.” The wizard taps Stiles on the forehead and his world goes dark.


End file.
